After the Arrest
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Steve and Kono chat while in jail...


When Steve spotted Kono getting finger printed the only thing he could think was, _The HPD evidence locker break-in. _She must have been spotted by someone, but why would they wait until now to come forward? Unless Jameson or Wo Fat paid him/her to come forward. Maybe they bribed them to say they saw Kono. Maybe she, too, was being set up. _Except she's being set up for something she actually did._

Kono was escorted away around the time the officer finished up Steve's mug shots. The ex-SEAL was then pulled across the floor, toward finger printing. Once his prints were taken-this time as a criminal and not a military man-he was escorted down to the holding cells and locked in a cell directly across from Kono's.

They shared a look, both sitting down onto their cots. Steve made to open his mouth, having no clue what to say to her, but Kono quietly said, "The old woman, I think she came forward." Steve nodded once. "You weren't arrested for Lauren's murder were you?"

"Worse," McGarrett said glaring at the floor, drawing one of his legs up onto the bed.

"What can be worse…?"

"Jameson."

"You murdered Jameson!" Kono balked her eyes widening.

"No, I didn't kill her," Steve snapped burying his face in his hands. He took a couple deep breaths, counted to ten, and looked up to meet Kono's eyes. "Wo Fat did." he curled his hands into fists at his sides. "He killed her and got away, again. But not before Jameson erased her confession." he swore, hammering the bed with his left fist.

"Steve, what happened after you left the Palace this morning?"

At first Steve didn't reply. Instead he pulled his other leg up, resting his chin on his knees. His scowl deepened as memories started flooding his head: his great escape, Kamekona's face when he asked for a weapon, turning his phone off so Danny couldn't get a hold of him, taking out Jameson's security, breaking into her house a second time, Jameson's confession, getting tasered by Wo Fat, the gun shot, Chin showing up and arresting him when he found Jameson dead and the murder weapon in Steve's hand, and Danny promising to get Steve out of this mess. Everything made him feel sick and dizzy.

He hadn't been aware he had been talking until the last memory faded. His throat was dry and his eyes were stinging, the room somewhat blurry.

Steve glanced up at Kono, a look of uncertainty on her face as she tried to process his story. Steve gave her time, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. God, he was so tired-bone, weary tired-but his mind wasn't going to let him sleep even if he wanted to.

"Chin arrested you," Kono said slowly a few minutes later. Steve cracked an eyelid, Kono had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. McGarrett could tell she didn't want to believe it, that Chin would turn on them. And, in a way, neither did Steve. But the look on Chin's face, his voice '_The house was empty_.' It was as if the older, experienced cop wanted a promotion more than he wanted to help his team, his family.

"He said he was going to take care of things," Kono said quietly. "I didn't think he'd do this."

"What do you mean?" Kono quickly went over the events after Steve left, McGarrett listening carefully. When she finished, he was no longer leaning against the wall, but sitting ramrod straight clenching his fists at his sides again.

'_After everything they did to you…?'_ Danny had said. Steve had heard him through the window. Chin had abandoned them for the people who dismissed him the moment things got too heavy for them to handle. They hadn't checked Chin's story, hadn't investigated further. They just assumed Chin Ho had been involved in stealing all that money. That he wasn't covering for somebody else. And he went back to them. Willingly.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, Kono pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Unshed tears threatened to fall, but Steve could tell she was trying her hardest not to let them. Steve swung his legs onto the cot, laying onto his back and covering his closed eyes with his hands.

This whole week had been one cluster fuck after another: Danny getting exposed to a toxin, Sang Min cropping up again and asking for protection towards Wo Fat. Steve should have known something else would happen by the end to make it the shitty week-trifecta.

He should have paid more attention when he saw Jameson's having lunch with Hiro Noshimuri. He shouldn't have bought her lie about how she had no idea he was corrupted, that she didn't know he was indirectly involved in his mother's death.

Hell, _she_ was indirectly involved in his mother's death. _And_ his father's. Screw the fact that she 'led him to their killers.' She was working with their killer. Wo Fat was their killer, however indirectly _he_ was involved.

"Hey, Steve," Kono called and his eyes snapped open. McGarrett lowered his hands and sat up, giving her his undivided attention. "How the hell is Danny going to get us out of this?"

Steve was quiet for a second. How was he going to get them out of this mess? He knew Danny was good but not a fricking miracle worker. Even, if by some strange turn of events, he found a way to get Steve out of this mess Kono would be another story. She had a witness, one that could place her at the sewer system that led into the HPD evidence locker. The same evidence locker where he, Steven J. McGarrett, had stolen money for the person who turned his back on them. She was going to be harder to get off.

So, instead of sharing doubts and fears she probably already had, he took a breath, averted his gaze, and said, "I don't know…"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**And that's it...**

**This, as you all could have guessed, is a tag to the season finale. And what a finale that was... I won't go into details just in case some of you haven't seen it, but it was worth watching (In my opinion).**

**Anyway, all mistakes are mine, hope you enjoyed this, and please drop a comment if you can.**

**Thanks for reading, I own nothing, and I've gotta go.**

**Bye...**

**P.S. I DON NOT BELIEVE CHIN BETRAYED HIS TEAM! This is what Steve is thinking, not what I think. I agree, Chin took his job back to help his team not hurt it. Just letting you know...**


End file.
